


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eight

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the eighth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, here we go a caroling!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eight

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eight

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/21/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Angst, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Maj. Louis Ferretti     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the eighth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, here we go a caroling!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Eight  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Humor, Drama, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 21, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 15kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5-6,21, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the eighth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, here we go a caroling! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Eight  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Oh, my aching back!" 

"Hmmm." 

"Ouch! Danny, wake up!" 

"Na-huh, comfy," Daniel said, his face nuzzling even closer to Jack's chin as he slept on his Jack pillow. 

"Angel, I love my Daniel blanket, but my back is killing me." 

"Aspirin. Take aspirin," Daniel sighed. 

"Good idea, but you have to get up." 

"Comfy." 

"Daniel ..." 

"Shhh ... sleeeeee..." 

Jack grunted and then chuckled. His back ached, but his heart felt only pleasure. He placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead, and gently caressed Daniel's back. 

About five minutes later, Daniel's eyelids blinked several times as he awoke with a start. He moved slightly and saw Jack smiling at him. 

"Jack, what did you say?" 

"When?" Jack chuckled. 

"Your back. Jack! You said your back hurt." 

"Just from the hard floor. It's okay. I'll take an aspirin or something when we get up." 

"For crying out loud, Jack, wake me up when you hurt. Don't just lay there," Daniel said forcefully, moving off his lover and standing, his hand reaching down to help Jack up. "Honestly, Babe, just tell me." 

"Yes, Daniel," Jack responded. 

Leading Jack towards the stairs, Daniel continued his lecture, "There's no reason for you to lay there when ..." 

Daniel stopped and looked at Jack who said nothing, "Oh, gawd, you did say something." 

Jack scooped Daniel into his arms and kissed him, "You were comfy, and nothing makes me happier than keeping you ... comfy." 

"Geez, Jack," Daniel sighed, relaxing into Jack's secure hold. He closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face ... and then ... "Oh, gawd, I'm doing it again. I'll get you some Tylenol." 

"Thank you, Love. I'll let the girls out." 

"The girls? Oh, gawd. I've lost my brain." 

"Don't worry, I'll find it for you. Where was the last place you remember leaving it?" 

"That's just it. I would never just leave it anywhere," Daniel joked, "You know how important it is to me. I need it before I go back to work or General Hammond will kill me." 

"You think it was stolen?" Jack asked, mock alarm in his voice, "Hmmm, that's definitely a concern, a Daniel brain in the hands of the enemy." 

"You're so funny, Jack. I think I can feel my side cracking." 

"No, seriously, Daniel. I think we need to notify the Brain Police. Your noggin is a dangerous thing in the best of hands, but if Kinsey's managed to get hold of it, he could be using it as a basketball by now. Maybe he's having one of those brain transplant operations. Quick Danny, grab the phone! We have to inform the FBI, CIA, CNN ... Showtime!" 

"Jack, get a grip, let the girls out, and then make me a large cup of coffee. I think you'll find that my brain can be found in the bottom of the cup." 

"Your wish is my command, oh brainless one," Jack bowed down, as if a servant to a King, "now go, fetch my Tylenol, whilst I hunt down your brain amidst the coffee grinds!" 

Daniel shook his head back and forth rapidly, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare, and then took a deep breath and headed upstairs. 

* * *

"Jack, let's leave the girls in while we're gone. We shouldn't be that long." 

"Okay, Love. I'll take them out now and make sure they take care of business. Meet you downstairs." 

Daniel put on his gray turtleneck sweater and combed his hair, and then went downstairs where a few minutes later, Jack walked back inside. 

"Be back soon, Girls," Jack said, locking the patio door. 

"Burrrrrrr, it's cold out there. We're gonna have to keep moving to make sure we don't turn into icicles!" 

"Where are the girls?" 

"They ran into their house and snuggled up together. Katie gave me that 'go away' glare of hers. I think she was 'comfy' nuzzling into Bijou," Jack winked. 

Daniel smiled and took the long red scarf he'd been holding and gently put it around his husband's neck, pulling it forward slightly to bring Jack's lips to meet his, "Love you." 

As Daniel began to turn, Jack suddenly grabbed the younger man and dipped him, placing a long, wet kiss on his lips. 

"Love you so much," Jack smiled when the kiss was done, and pulling Daniel back up. 

Daniel blinked, "Geez, Jack, warn a guy first." 

"No fun that way." 

"Gawd, you scared me half to death." 

"Complaints, Dr. Jackson?" 

"Only one." 

"And what's that?" 

"That I didn't think of it first," Daniel smiled. 

Daniel wrapped his own matching red scarf around his neck and once bundled in their coats and gloves, the two went outside and headed for Lou and Carolyn Ferretti's home. There, they met up with Sam, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie, and several other SGC personnel, all of whom were participating in the annual Christmas Carol Chorale. 

Every year, personnel would go caroling through a neighborhood, and then to the Air Force Hospital, and finally to one of the Senior Citizen nursing homes. The event would begin and end at one of the participant's homes who then hosted a small party. This year, the Ferretti's had volunteered to be the hosts. 

There was an especially large turnout this year with some 35 different personnel showing up, various family members in tow. Everyone spent a few minutes going over the list of carols selected for the night, and then they reviewed their travel route through the neighborhood. 

"Last chance for coffee or hot chocolate before we go," Carolyn announced above the crowd. 

"Coffee?" Daniel perked. 

"Down boy. You had two before we ... before you came over here." 

"But it's cold out," Daniel whined. 

**I'll warm you up later** 

Daniel grinned at the telepathically relayed message and responded with his own silent message. 

**You'd better, Colonel, or I'll be too frozen to do anything but shiver, and it won't be because of you ... __

"Daniel! Daniel!" 

"Huh? Sorry, what Sam?" 

"Did you want a cup?" 

"No, that's okay, thanks." 

Jack chuckled and then turned to answer a question Jeff Cornell had asked him about Bijou. Jeff was Bijou's original owner and always wanted to know the latest events surrounding the beagle and her puppy, Katie. 

Fifteen minutes later, the SGC choristers grouped together and began singing their songs of celebration. Jack, of course, didn't use the wonderful voice Daniel knew he had, the one Daniel longed to hear again after Jack had sung to him at their wedding. 

The group began with "Joy to the World" followed by "The First Noel" and then "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." 

They strolled the neighborhood, stopping in front of homes. Little kids seemed fascinated and every now and then, just like in the movies, someone would bring out some hot chocolate to warm the chilling songsters. 

"This is an interesting tradition, O'Neill." 

"I don't know about interesting, but it's always fun ... and cold," Jack said before joining back in the current song, "Sleigh Ride" which was followed by "White Christmas" and "Deck the Halls." 

Jack got a little carried away during the latter song, trying to pantomime for Teal'c the decking of the halls. Flinging his arms around in a wild motion, he ended up sliding along the icy pavement. 

"Jack!" Daniel called out, running to his husband. 

"And that, Teal'c, is how you don't deck the halls. Help me up, Danny." 

"I don't know, Jack. I kinda like you sprawled out like this, all helpless and wanton," Daniel whispered. 

Jack didn't need to whisper his forceful response, "Danny, if you don't help me up right now, you're gonna join me." 

"Geez, you keep making all these promises and failing to follow through on them." 

Jack considered punching his husband, but he had a problem with that -- he loved him too much, so he decided to use his serious and sincere voice instead of lashing out, "Daniel, my butt is cold and I think it's starting to bruise." 

Daniel touched Jack's shoulder, the joking game over, "Are you okay?" 

Jack wanted to kiss Daniel to reassure him, seeing the genuine love and concern in his eyes, but that wasn't a choice at the moment. 

"I'm just fine, Daniel." 

"Stop trying to show off," Daniel warned once Jack was standing again. 

Daniel returned to the group which had continued their singing at the next house. 

"You sure you're okay there, Jack?" 

"Fine, Lou. Nothing's hurt but my pride! Come on, Folks ... 'Frosty the Snowman ..." 

The SGC carolers continued their song as they walked a few more blocks. 

"Folks, it's time to hit the hospital before visiting hours end, and we still have to make sure we get to the nursing home at a decent time," Jeff reminded after checking his watch. 

The group scurried back to the Ferretti's and then drove to the hospital. They were greeted by staff on duty who gave them a few special instructions on rooms to make sure they visit as well as a few to stay out of. Then the music of Christmas filled the halls: "Jingle Bells," "Silent Night" and "O Holy Night." 

They worked their way through the three floors they were permitted to visit, warming the hearts of patients and visiting family and friends. After the final song of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," the gang headed for the nursing home, one chosen by Megan Williams. 

"My grandmother died here two years ago," she said to Daniel as they walked towards the entrance, "She always said that the few times throughout the year that they had visitors were highlights of their entire time in the home. It's so sad, Dr. Jackson, that we only seem to remember during holidays." 

Daniel could only nod in agreement. 

"Here We Come A Caroling" was the song sung as they entered the building. Unlike the hospital where family members were frequently seen, there were few people present but the staff and the elderly patients, some sitting quietly in wheelchairs, others lying hopelessly in their beds. 

"O Come All Ye Faithful" was the next song. Daniel's heart ached for the senior citizens he had seen. As he sang he thought, "Why don't we all realize that one day this will be us?" 

Megan's words echoed through his mind, the impact of a group of carolers should be something fun, but the not the highlight of someone's entire existence in a place they lived. 

The next songs were "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" and "Do You Hear What I Hear," but Daniel was having a hard time getting through them. As the group walked on, Daniel quietly slipped away, walking back outside. 

It was still snowing lightly, and Daniel patted himself with his crossed arms to try and keep warm. At first, he couldn't stand still and walked the parking lot to try and get rid of his anxiety. 

A few minutes later, Jack found his lover outside. By this time, Daniel was standing still by Jack's truck, arms folded, hands still patting himself for warmth, looking down. 

"Angel, what's wrong?" 

"It's wrong, Jack. People shouldn't be locked up in places like this where people like us are their only source of happiness or ... I mean, we're all going to be there one day ... if we're lucky to live that long. It's just wrong. Why is our society so messed up?" 

Jack looked around. He desperately wanted to hold his husband, but this was definitely too risky, but he did reach out and briefly caress Daniel's cheek. 

"People don't want to think, Danny. The closer we get to it, the more we want to forget that it not only could be, but probably will be us, in some way. I agree. It's wrong, but all we can do is try to be that ... that smile. It's better to give them something, Danny, then for them to have nothing all year." 

"But why, Jack? Megan said something about that. Why is it we only think they are worth our time during holidays? Why just Easter and Christmas? Why not ... March first, or August 25th, or November 10th? Why, Jack?" 

"Ah, Angel, I wish I had an answer for you, but the only answer I have is that you have the biggest heart I know, and I love you." 

"We're so happy, Jack. I know I keep saying that, and gawd, I hope I'm not jinxing us, but it's hard to be so happy and then see such sadness and not be able to do anything about it. I'm sorry. I don't mean to spoil the night." 

"You're not spoiling anything. What you are doing is reminding me that Christmas is a year-long event that too often gets boiled down to 30 days of shopping and doing what is easy. How about we start some new traditions, make our own holidays?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Danny, we can't solve all the problems of the world, and I know we're making a few dreams come true for friends this year, but we're not Oprah, and we don't have her money to cure all the ills of the world, but what we do have is time and desire, so let's put it to use." 

"How?" 

"We make March first a holiday, or November tenth, or whatever the heck day you want. We grab Carter and Lou and whoever else wants to, and we come visit. It's not a perfect solution, but it's something." 

"I want to kiss you, Jack." 

"Feeling's mutual, but ..." 

Daniel grabbed Jack's hand and lead him behind a SUV and planted a huge kiss on him, "I love you." 

"Geez, Danny, what you do to me." 

The couple braved one more brief kiss when they heard the carolers exiting the build. 

"Everything okay, Sir?" Sam asked, seeing Jack and Daniel outside. 

"Perfectly Peachy, Carter!" 

* * *

Back at the Ferretti's, everyone enjoyed some Eggnog and snacks, chatting about the joy of the evening, and then, as was their tradition, the night ended with everyone walking to their individual vehicles, singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." 

As the eighth day of Christmas ended, Jack and Daniel drove home, content from a fun night with friends, and with a strong hope in their hearts that maybe in the future they could do something to truly spread good will to men, and women, throughout the year, and not just during the Christmas season! 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
